


Purr

by NerdySamSays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Cats, M/M, cat!Cas, furry fetish, lil' cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySamSays/pseuds/NerdySamSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel LOVES cats. But when he wakes up a kitten! he thinks its just a dream... a great dream when he is given to his high school crush. and a nightmare when he sees Dean's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr

Yawn. Roll over. Fall off the bed. That’s how my mornings usually start. Today however. I just rolled over onto more bed… and that woke me up more than falling off the bed ever would. My eyes snapped open and I looked around the room to find everything was bigger… weird. But that’s not what freaked me out… it was the fact that I was surrounded by my cats… all four of them. And they were all bigger than me! Cookie, the eldest, came up to me first; she was a black and white cat with sock like markings and a white mask across her eyes. She sniffed me, only to give me a ‘that’s weird’ face and sit down, watching me as I looked at the next of my cats to come up to me. His name was Rascal; he was a rescue cat, and a bit of a fighter. He was a ginger kitty with a chunk of his ear and his fur didn’t grow in certain places because of scars. But my normally violent kitty just nuzzled me, I wasn’t surprised by the nuzzle, I was surprised by the fact that when he nuzzled me I saw I had paws. Jumping off my bed, I ran to the full sized mirror to find myself staring at a black kitten. With blue eyes. Copying everything I did. “What the fuck!” I yelled, tapping the glass with my ha-paw.   
“Calm down…” my third cat, Bee, attempted to calm me, coming up and nuzzling me to calm me down. It worked. Bee was named after my second favourite creature, the bumblebee. And yes that was his full name. He was stripy, almost a tabby or a ginger but with thicker stripes, so the name fit!   
“I’m mostly calm!” I said, sitting down and allowing my two nuzzley babies to nuzzle me like mummy cats… even though they are both male.   
“Daddy?” my youngest cat asked me, coming up and sitting in front of me and cocking her head.   
“Hi Chesh,” I smiled at the dark grey tabby kitten. She was only a few months old, but right now seemed to be the same size as me.   
“Daddy!” she screamed loudly, tackling me and licking my face.   
“Cheshire! Calm down!” an older female voice said, I watched as Cookie pounced off my bed and sat down in front of me.   
“What happened?”   
“I don’t know! I went to bed a human and woke up a cat!” I complained.   
“Scatter! The younger brother human thing is coming!” Rascal cried suddenly, picking up Chesh in his mouth and placing her on a discarded pillow before lying down next to her. I felt a pull at my neck as Bee picked me up by the scruff. He jumped onto my bed and dropped me on the pillow I normally slept on, before jumping onto the window ledge to lay in the sun. I curled up as the door opened and my younger brother stampeded into my room like he did every morning.   
“Cassy time to wake up!” he said, stopping in his tracks when he saw me lying on the pillow. Or rather. Me not being human. “Weird… he’s normally still asleep… must have gone out to buy cat food or something…” he said, sitting on the bed and picking me up. “When did Cas get you?” he asked me.   
“I am Cas!” I tried to tell him.   
“Awe… you’re so cute! But we told Cas he wasn’t allowed to have another cat. I guess you’ll have to go to a new family little one!”   
“Gabriel I am your brother!” I meowed, beginning to freak out. Don’t give me away. I’m your brother! I’m a human! Gabriel kept me in his hand as he went to his room and picked up his phone, calling a family friend who had been talking about adopting a cat lately.   
“Hey Mary, how’s Sam and Dean?” he asked, having a polite conversation with Mary before getting to the point, “Look I’m calling to tell you about the cat that Castiel brought home, you know as well as I that Michael told him no more cats… you want him? Okay I can bring him over as soon as you’re ready… you’re not home… oh I’ll just give him to Dean!… Okay just make sure he’s dressed this time. Bye” Gabriel tossed aside his phone and grabbed his school bag, his detour meant he’d probably be late, but it was far from the first thing on my mind.   
“Gabriel!” I complained, first when he put me in the box. Again when he locked the front door, where I could see Cookie watching us from the window. Again when he rang the doorbell of the Winchesters. And a final time when he handed me to Dean.   
Okay in my defence… I stopped complaining when I got into Dean’s arms because… holy fuck I had dreamed about it since I was fourteen and realized I was as straight as a squiggle. Dean was the star athlete of my school years. He started off being just my best friend… then as we drifted apart in high school, I realised that I was pretty much in love with him. But the day I meant to confess to him I saw him kissing… Benny Lafitte, his current boyfriend. Dean isn’t completely gay like me. He’s bisexual. And man did he use that to his advantage when we were sixteen. Hell he accidentally knocked up a girl in our year named… Lisa… I think. So naturally I nuzzled into his shirtless glory. He had a nice chiselled body from working in his dad’s shop since graduation. And the best part? He was only in boxers…. Drool! Dean carried me to his room and nudged the door open… to reveal Benny laying on his bed… a blanket covering his crotch… but not well… “Benny… looks what Gabe just left me!” Dean laughed, stroking my head. Good boy I thought. Purring and nuzzling into Dean.   
“Cool, can I hold it?” he asked, standing up and slipping into his boxers and walking over to Dean. But when he went to pick me up? I hissed and jumped out of Deans arms, running to the other side of his room and jumping onto his bed, curling up in the bit of bed Dean would have been in.   
“Looks like a no,” Dean laughed.   
“Well maybe I’ll hold you instead,” Benny smirked, drawing Dean closer and kissing him. Making me gag. Ewe!   
“Dean why do you have to date a dick like him!” I cried, knowing Dean couldn’t understand me.   
“I guess I have to feed the little thing…” Dean told Benny, pushing him away and walking over to pick me up. Purring and nuzzled into his chest once more.   
“You should name him after that twit who used to follow you around like a lost kitten in high school,” Benny smirked, making me look up and cock my head.   
“Cas wasn’t a twit, and he didn’t follow me like a lost kitten!” Dean defended me, holding me closer to his chest. Watching as his boyfriend put his clothes on.   
“He really did, he was painfully in love with you.”  
“Benny, don’t, I’ll see you tomorrow?”   
“Don’t count on it,” Benny smirked, winking at Dean who just rolled his eyes and shooed the older boy. He placed me down and proceeded to put on some tight sweats.   
“Let’s get you some food little guy,” Dean smiled, picking me up and carrying me downstairs and placing me on the table. “We don’t have any cat food… we do have some tuna though… that’s safe for cats to eat right…?” I sat down and watched a very confused Dean shuffle through the kitchen before picking up the phone and calling someone. “Mum… are you bringing cat food… yeah he did… I’m naming it Castiel… no… mum I’m not in love with Cas… what do you mean missing… I’m sure he’s fine… I know… if he’s still missing tomorrow I’ll look in our old secret places, tell Michael that… I love you too… calm down… mum I'm hanging up now.”   
“What’s going on?”   
“Sorry Cas, seems like your name sake is missing, and mum won’t be home with cat food for a while… how long do you think you’ll last without killing me?” Dean laughed, picking me up and going over to the couch where he laid down with me on his stomach. He switched on the TV and went to the recordings, flicking on some show called Dr. Sexy…   
I fell asleep five minutes in.   
I was woken up by the door slamming shut, lifting my head I saw Sam and Gabe come in, so I assumed that school must be over. “Hey Sammy, Gabe,” Dean greeted them from his spot beneath me, “Can you get me some lunch… Cas fell asleep on my stomach and I didn’t have the heart to move him.”   
“Wait… you dumped Benny for Cas?” Sam asked, coming over and getting disheartened when he saw… me as a cat.   
“You named the kitten after my brother?” Gabe laughed, joining Sam and patting me on the head.   
“He named your brother after your brother,” I told him.   
“Cute little kitten… where did it come from?” Sam asked, picking me up off Dean’s stomach and holding me up to look at my face.   
“Cas, the human one, had a new kitten in his room after Mick told him he’s not allowed another cat…” Gabe explained, reaching over and scratching me behind the ear.   
“Speaking of your brother, Michael called my mum and told her that Cas was missing…”   
“Well he wasn’t home when I went in to tell him I was off for school… I didn’t even think about him being missing…” Gabe explained, taking m from Sam’s hands to cradle me.   
“Thanks baby brother,” I hissed, jumping out of his arms and back onto Dean’s stomach, curling up just above his navel.   
“Doesn’t he have agoraphobia?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow, “why would he willingly leave the house?”   
“I don’t fucking know… can we go get something to eat? I'm starving,” Gabe pouted, grabbing Sam by the hand and dragging him into the kitchen.   
“Don’t have sex in there!” Dean called out, rubbing my ear between his fingers.   
“I have a girlfriend!” Sam called back.   
“Yeah her name is Gabriel,” Dean muttered, smirking hotly. Standing up on his stomach, I stretched before walking over to his face and licking his nose, trying to tell him I’m hungry.   
“Feed me!” I complained, jumping off his chest and sniffing the obviously fake fruit to make my point.   
“Sammy! Can cats eat people tuna?”  
“Fucking hell Dean, yes I’ll bring Cas some when I leave the kitchen!” Sam called out. Dean looked at me as I sat down knowing my work was done.   
“So Cas is still missing… I guess I’ll have to go check our old hang out spots,” Dean sighed standing up.   
“Dean?” I tried, looking at him and begging him to pick me up. Only looking away when I heard Sam come into the room, holding a small dish with tuna on. Licking my lips I dug into it, not noticing when Dean left the room and Gabe came in, throwing himself onto the couch, with his head in Sam’s lap.   
“Gabe get off,” Sam laughed, trying to push his best friend off his lap.   
“Get a room!” I told them, licking my lips to remove any trace of the tuna from them.   
“Even the cat thinks you should feed me,” Gabe pouted, raising an eyebrow I prepared myself to try and pounce onto my twit of a brother.   
“Get fucked,” Sam laughed, taking a bite of his sandwich.   
“I’ve offered,” Gabe winked. Ewe! Gabriel! Wriggling my but I jumped onto his stomach making him exhale at the sudden weight of me on his stomach.   
“Go to hell,” Sam told him, sticking his tongue out and flipping the channel to one of cartoon channels.   
“Fucking hell this is painful to watch,” I cried, jumping off of Gabe onto the floor and heading towards the stairs.   
“Where you going little man?” Sam asked, pushing Gabe off so hard he fell off the couch.   
“Upstairs to find dean,” I told him, forgetting he couldn’t understand me. I looked at the staircase and swallowed the saliva building in my mouth. I began to climb up the steps, but because of my size I might as well have been climbing Everest.   
“Dean the kitten is climbing to find you!” Sam called out, taking photos of my struggle. I got up three steps before Dean appeared at the top before running down and picking me up.   
“Lil Cas, where do you think you’re going?” Dean laughed, holding me up to look in my eyes, laughing when I stuck my tongue out trying to lick his face. I mean he doesn’t know I'm me… perfect opportunity!   
“I think he wants to help you find the human Cas,” Sam laughed, showing Gabe something on his phone which made him laugh too.   
“Sure, come on Lil Cas, let’s give these losers some space,” Dean shrugged; grabbing his car keys, “wear a condom!” he called out as he walked out the door to his car.   
Dean loved his car more than he did Sam. It was a 1967 Chevrolet Impala in black. His father had bought it intending to fix her up, but instead Dean had begun to repair it when we were fourteen until it was ready to go when we were seventeen. He loved it. But he rarely let animals in her. So letting me in was already a surprise… I was just hoping he would just let me sleep on his bed whilst he was out. Climbing into the car he placed me on the passenger seat and roared the car to life. The rumbles of the car sent chills down my spine as I curled up in Dean’s discarded jacket.   
He drove around for four hours, looking for me. He mostly drove around the town, only leaving to look in the place we built for ourselves when we were sixteen. It was in the clearing of the forest next to our high school. In the clearing was an abandoned water tower that we used as a frame to build a fort, it took us an entire year, but by the time we were done I was sure of my feelings for him, then… well I didn’t have the balls to tell him until it was too late. When we got to that spot Dean got out of the car, picking me up as he did it, and walking towards the structure. When he got inside it still looked the same, a ragged old couch that we dragged here on a hot summer afternoon, old blankets on the wooden flooring that we built when we realized we still had enough wood left. The mattress that we took from my room when I got a new bed and a book shelf full of porn magazines. Both male and female. Dean let me down as he closed the door we stole and opened one of the windows that Dean’s Uncle Bobby gave us when he found out we were building this. It was surprisingly structurally sound; the only problem is that there were no lights. I went and sat in my spot, not even caring that Dean appeared to be getting upset. His breathing had gotten ragged, as he choked out a laugh. “Fuck, where are you Cas, I don’t get to see you for years because you avoid me then you disappear completely! Are you punishing me? It’s because I was a wimp isn’t it. Because I couldn’t admit that when we were building this, I couldn’t stop staring at you when you took your shirt off. Because I couldn’t admit you’re the only guy I’ve ever really loved. Hell probably the only person I have ever loved.” Dean cried, flopping onto the couch next to me when he was done having a fit. I watched him as he brushed away tears that were leaking out of his eyes.   
“I'm not punishing you Dean,” I told him, crawling onto his lap and nuzzling him, rolling onto my back to look up at him. He rubbed my stomach, scratching it slightly making me purr. My beautiful Dean, don’t be sad. We sat like that until the sun began to set and Dean’s phone buzzed, signalling that he had a text. He stood up and stretched, I managed to get off his lap just in time, “careful stupid.” I hissed… quite literally.   
“Sorry Lil Cas, Sammy said aunty Ellen was brought pie,” Dean laughed, picking me up and placing me on his shoulder where I stayed until we walked through the door and got bombarded with questions.   
“Dean there’s a kitten on your shoulder!” Dean’s cousin Jo squeaked, pulling me off his shoulder and scratching behind my ear. I admit I involuntarily purred at the touch.   
“Yeah Dean’s had him a day and is already ridiculously attached to Lil’ Cas,” Sam smirked from his place on the couch with Gabe. I raised an eyebrow at the blush on my little brother’s cheeks but shrugged it off when my older brothers wandered into the room. Lucifer and Michael were twins. But fraternal and total opposites at that. Michael had dark hair and darker skin. Lucifer had blonde hair and light skin. The only thing they had in common was their blue eyes. Which I also share. The only one of us who doesn’t have blue eyes is Gabe who has green eyes.   
“Lil’ Cas?” Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean who blushed awkwardly under the watch of the room full of people.   
“It was Benny’s idea,” he tried, scratching his neck. The next thing I know Michael is taking me out of Jo’s hands and looking at me, eyebrows furrowed in thought.   
“Mick?” Lucifer asked, putting his hand on his twin’s shoulder and raising a questioning eyebrow which Mick just nodded to the front door let me down onto the couch and grabbed Lucifer’s hand, dragging him past Dean and closing the front door. Muffled conversation began outside but I could care less about when Dean was still blushing under the stares of his brother and cousin. The door suddenly opened and Michael and Lucifer were coming in, Michael blushing about something as Benny showed up at the front door, asking Dean if they could talk.   
Nervously I watched and waited for Dean to come back in. Preferably without the bloodsucker. I nearly jumped off the couch when I heard Dean yell something at Benny. A profanity to be exact. Yelling from both sides caused Jo to storm over to the door, fuming as she opened the door to find Dean with a black eye. I jumped off the couch and ran over to Dean the second I saw him, meowing as Benny talked again “fine you fucking twit, see if I care! I hope your girlfriend never comes back, I hope he threw himself off suicide bridge.” He spat, walking off leaving a shell shocked Dean behind him.   
“Was he talking?” Jo asked, clearly not wanting to say my name as Dean bent over and picked me up, his bruised eye swollen and bloodshot.   
“About Cas.” Dean stated his voice hitching with my name, hugging me to his chest.   
“Dean, he wouldn’t have jumped of suicide bridge,” Sam said, appearing out of nowhere with Gabe in tow.   
“I don’t know he’s been depressed since you two got together, he was nuts for you,” Gabe put in, getting a sharp jab in the gut from Sam and get dragged away by Michael to get scolded.   
“What are you idjits doing here, dinner is ready,” Dean’s uncle said, appearing from the kitchen with a bear in his hand for Dean, which he nearly dropped when he saw Dean’s black eye, “Mary I hope you have an uncooked stake or some peas!” he called out making Dean’s mum burst into the room and drop the cutlery she was holding.   
“Dean! Oh my lord what happened?” She asked, walking over in quick strides and grabbing Dean’s wrist, dragging him to the kitchen. Me still in his arms. Inside the kitchen, Ellen and my dad stood, talking about me. Stopping when they saw Dean and his eye.   
“Dean!” Ellen said, grabbing his face to pull him down slightly to look at his eye as Mary got an ice pack out of the freezer.   
“I'm fine, I just had a rough break up that’s all,” Dean brushed it off, wincing as Mary all but shoved the ice pack onto his face.   
“Benny was being a jerk,” I told them, knowing I was just meowing.   
“Is this Lil’ Cas?” Mary awed, plucking me out of Dean’s arms to look at me. I just meowed at her and tried to squirm back to my hurt Dean. My Dean. Mine. I shook my head, realizing that I was getting possessive over him. Becoming more cat like.   
“You named him after Cas?” My dad asked, rubbing my head and chuckling.   
“Is that okay Chuck?” Dean winced, taking me and my squirminess back from his mother.   
“Yeah, he’d be flattered,” my dad laughed.   
“Oh right dinner!” Mary gasped ushering the other adults into the dining room.   
“I'm actually going to head to bed, save me some pie?”   
“No promises,” Mary teased, kissing her son on the cheek and following the other parents. Dean wandered up to his room and placed me on his bed with a soft pat.   
He then proceeded to close the door and remove his clothes, shedding down until he was in the buff and then climbed into bed with me. I immediately curled up on the pillow next to him on his king sized bed. Blushing at the fact that if I woke up human we would both be naked… in the same bed. I let those images lull me to sleep…   
***  
Dean woke me up the next morning when he got out of bed. He probably had work to get to. Meowing at him I signified the fact that I was awake and hungry. He took me with him as he ran downstairs, filling up the little bowl Mary got me and pulling out his slice of pie, which he happily devoured. He kissed his mother when she came into the kitchen before breezing out and off to work. Mary watched me eat as she herself ate some cereal, kissing Sam as he bustled in, late for school and being called for by Gabe who I assumed must have stayed the night. And John as he came in for a kiss before heading off to work as well. Mary then went and did her daily chores, not realizing that I escaped out the window to go lay in a warm patch of sun on top of Riot’s kennel. Riot was Sam’s well trained dog. I doubted he would attack me. And if he did I’d just jump onto the fence and get back in through the front. Riot watched me whilst I watched the giant ball of fluff. “If cats can understand me can you?” I asked, tilting my head at the dog.   
“Yep! You smell like Castiel, but the humans say he’s missing, master Sam told me that made master Dean sad,” Riot said, her voice bouncy, like the happy dog she was.   
“I am Cas, I was turned into a cat,” I told the Australian Shepard.   
“How? Can you turn back?” She asked, drawing Mary out of the house.   
“Silly kitty how did you get out here? I don’t think Dean could handle losing two Cas’!” she said sadly, picking me off the kennel and bringing me back into the house before going back out to feed Riot. I wandered back into the front room to sleep on the windowsill until Dean returned.   
***   
When Dean arrived home I zoomed out of the house, making him follow me, but I tried to get him to follow me. Even if that meant hiding a little bit. I hoped if we got to the shack we built he would work out who I was. But by the time I got inside, he was fast enough to pick me up. “How did you know how to get here? And with the way that only Cas and I knew?” Dean asked, looking around.   
“I am Cas!” I cried, jumping out of his hands and squirming under the couch, pulling out the diary I kept there.   
“Cas kept a diary here… maybe it says what happened to him here!” he laughed, dropping to his knees and leafing through it. And he would have continued. If he didn’t get a phone call. “Sammy?… what happened?… shit wait there… Jess will be fine, the ambulance got her right? … I’ll be there in a moment.” Dean threw his phone onto the couch and ran out of the shack. Completely forgetting me.   
“Why am I a cat!” I cried, sitting down roughly. Rubbing my eyes with my paws as tears began to build up. “I want to be human. I want to hold Dean when he holds me! I want him to love me. In every sense of the word.” I practically howled.   
“First you wish to be a cat because Dean doesn’t notice you. Now you want to be turned back?” a frustrated voice asked. Drawing my attention to a man who was at the door. I say man but he couldn’t have been bigger than me. And had a pair of bat wings protruding from his back.   
“Who are you? How can you understand me?” I asked the cranky looking man.   
“My name is Crowley, and I’m a… demon.” He said, obviously lying about what he was.   
“Fergus! Don’t lie about what you are!” a beautiful red headed woman scolded him, appearing out of nowhere.   
“Mum!”   
“Turn the boy back Fergus! His original wish wasn’t official,” she told him, crossing her arms.   
“Bollocks.” He cursed, sending a jet of green sparkles towards me… sparkles that made me feel weird.   
***   
The next thing I knew the pair were gone and I was asleep on the matrass, wrapped in the blanket that we normally left there. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around, seeing that the light outside was that that normally suited the morning. I slept the entire night? “What the fuck?” I rasped, looking down at my hands and smiling when I found they were hands. Only thing was… I could have sworn I still had a tail… I reached around my back and clasped at what felt like a tail… to find I still had a tail. “What the fuck!” I cried.   
“Cas?” a voice suddenly appeared outside before the door was forcefully opened and my eyes were greeted with Dean. I felt myself perk up, literally sitting up straighter as I watched him walk over to me on unsteady feet. Just managing to catch him when he tripped landing on top of me.   
“H-hi Dean,” I stumbled, becoming increasingly aware of my nudity. Especially when he pushed himself off me, blushing when he saw mini me, which I turned my legs into each other to hide, sitting up in the process.   
“You have ears,” he pointed out, making me raise an eyebrow, only to moan lewdly when he rubbed one between his fingers.   
“Can you not,” I begged, feeling myself get hard.   
“R-right yeah, sorry Cas,” he laughed, ‘sneakily looking down my body, only succeeding at making me raise an eyebrow.   
“Did you mean it,” I asked, not really intending to ask him so directly.   
“W-what?”   
“What you said when you came here when you were looking for me…” I elaborated, looking him in the eye. Dean stood up quickly, heading towards the door, his face flaring up.   
“I-if you were there you should have told me!”   
“You didn’t understand me! I was a cat!” I pouted, looking up at him with the biggest eyes I could possibly force.   
“Wait… what?”   
“Lil Cas was the real Cas…” I yawned. Bored of trying to explain the situation I crawled over to Dean and grabbed him by the waist band of his pants. Already seeing the large bulge inside his jeans. “My point is, I feel the same way about you!” I purred, not entirely sure where this confidence came from. I began to unbutton the blonde’s jeans before unzipping the fly and removing them from him completely. Kneading his prick through the material of his underpants, I licked his inner thighs earning a gasp out of the blonde. Pulling the underwear down I licked from the balls to the head, savouring the salty musk that was Dean. Pulling away I sat back on the matrass and looked up at Dean, begging him to make the next move.   
“Fuck it,” he gave up, pouncing on me, knocking me into a lying position, licking and biting down my body, making me moan his name.   
“Dean,” I said, stopping him before I lost myself, “W-we can’t, not here, there’s nothing to prepare ourselves with.” I told him, making him laugh, and kiss me.   
“Me? Not have anything to prepare us with?” Dean laughed, picking me up by the waist. He walked us over to his car where he threw me down onto the back seat before shedding his shirt and flannel and climbing on top of me. Grinding his hips down on me so our groins rubbed together making me unable to breath. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked, stopping mid rock.   
“Fucking hell Dean,” I cried, pulling him closer to me and kissing him. “Fuck me, I don’t care how. I don’t care if I'm top or bottom. I just want you.”   
“It’s a good thing I always saw you as a bottom,” Dean purred, sending sparks up my cock. I closed my eyes as he pushed a saliva coated finger into my arse, making me gasp at the weird intrusion. Then there was a second, and then they were moving. Then they were out, and Dean was getting something out of the glovebox. He squirted a bit onto his fingers, before pushing them in again, one at a time. And stretching them apart to help me get used to the intruding pressure. “Are you ready?” he asked as soon as his fingers were out, instead, one of his hands was holding his cock in place, prepared to push it in and the other to the side of my head. I nodded slowly, telling him that yes. After a decade of being in love with him, I was ready for him to penetrate me.   
I hissed slightly as he pushed in, stretching me more than his fingers could have prepared me for. “God Cas, please don’t tell me you were a virgin,” Dean laughed, grabbing my hand with his now free hand.   
“Would you have done it if I was?” I winced, gasping as he drew out of me completely.   
“No,” Dean whispered, pulling me onto his lap, and hugging me.   
“Dean you’re the only person I have ever wanted to have take my virginity, you’re the only person I trust enough to let ruin me,” I accused, wrapping my arms around his neck.   
“A-are you sure?”   
“Either way what’s done is done,” I told him, kissing him and helping as he maneuvered us into a position that he could fuck me from without hurting me too much. He slowly pushed himself into me, holding me tightly and I clutched to him, hissing in pain from the unfamiliar feeling of his length inside me. When he was fully in me he stopped moving and held my face to calm me down.   
“Are you okay?” he asked, stroking a stray hair out of my face.   
“I think so,” I breathed, gasping when he rocked his hips.   
“You’re beautiful Cas, ears and tail included,” Dean told me, rubbing my ears in one finger and sliding his other up and down my tail.   
“Did that just become a fetish for you?” I laughed, yelping as he snapped his hips up.   
“No but I think I might develop a fetish for listening to that voice of yours,”   
“Get fucked,” I tried to curse, only to drop my head onto his shoulder and squeak in a very… manly… way, when he brushed against my prostate. Making more yelping noises each time he brushed against it, until it was a full-fledged scream when he smacked it with his head.   
“I think I got it,” Dean panted, hitting that spot again and again.   
“Fuck, Dean,” I cried, biting his shoulder as I came onto his stomach.   
By the time I had rode out my orgasm Dean had already cum inside me, by the time he had pulled out he was too lazy to move me off his lap. So I kinda just clung to him, shaking with both pain and fear. Fear that I’d wake up. Fear that he would be back with Benny. Fear that this could never happen. Dean seemed to notice me shaking however. “Cas, what’s wrong?”   
“I'm scared that I’m going to wake up now… scared that this never happened. I don’t want to lose you to Benny again. I don’t think my heart could take that,” I admitted, losing control of a few tears that dribbled down my face.   
“That won’t happen my kitten,” Dean laughed, caressing my cheek.   
“How do you know?”   
“Because I never wanted Benny, you’re all I ever wanted,”   
“I want to go home,” I yawned, curling up on Dean.   
“I have to get Sammy from the hospital, how about I drop you off at my place and text my mum that you’re okay, she went out with her friends for the day,” Dean told me, making worry about Sam.   
“What happened to Sam?”   
“His girlfriend Jess was in a car crash… she isn’t expected to make it past tonight,” Dean sobered up, plonking me onto the back seat, throwing a blanket around me before going back and getting his pants from the shack.   
***   
I must have fallen asleep in the backseat of Dean’s car, so when I woke up being carried to the front door, Sam trailing behind us and Gabe looking just as heartbroken as Sam, I was confused as fuck. “Cas you’re awake!” Gabe said, suddenly perking up, but he was my little brother, I could tell he was faking it.   
“I get why Sam is miserable… but why are you?” I blurted out, earning a slap on the butt from Dean making me yelp.   
“Why are you miserable Gabe?” Sam asked his best friend, looking at him curiously. Gabe blushed before attempting to escape, but unfortunately for him Sam was a giant so he caught up quickly.   
“Am I not allowed to feel empathy for my best friend!” Gabe tried, making my eyes widen. Dean’s teasing of them being a couple must have made Gabe very happy then.   
“Yes you are Gabriel,” I purred, smiling sympathetically at my brother who gaped at me as Dean began to climb the stairs with me still in his arms. “Will they be okay?” I asked, Dean, curling up on his bed as he stripped and joined me.   
“They’re idiots, but if they’re anything like us they’ll realize their feelings are mutual eventually, probably sooner considering Sammy is a nerd,” he promised, kissing me.   
“But what about Jess?”   
“Sam loves her, but she’s more of a supportive sister figure, so he will take it really hard… so he will grieve, but that’s natural,” Dean sighed.   
“Goodnight!” I suddenly chirped, falling asleep faster than Dean could reply, but hearing whisper an ‘I love you’ to me… which I think I replied… I hope I replied. Fuck…   
I love you too you assbutt.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to imply that Michael and Lucifer were together dispite being brothers... but i dont know if that happened actually..... 
> 
> Review! Kudo! share!


End file.
